Five Ways
by snowyplains
Summary: Of course, these aren't surefire ways to seduce me..."


Title: Five Ways  
Rating: T  
Note: I don't know about this one. I was just trying out something new on a slow night. Hope you guys like it...haha...  
Disclaimer: Eh, the usual. Not mine.

_Of course, these aren't surefire ways to seduce_ _me. But over the years, I've noticed a pattern in the types of women I'm attracted to, and it's not exactly what you'd expect._

**Be able to beat me soundly at pool.  
**_I'm pretty good at pool. In college, I once won 400 bucks in one night at the local billiards hall. I started off playing some over-enthusiastic frat boy and moved on to a guy that practically lived there. Then this knockout blond came in and challenged me. She looked like an airhead; extremely attractive, but not the most intelligent. Two hours later, I was out $150, but gained a girlfriend, who was, incidentally, a biophysics major._

"Come on, Aiden. I thought you never backed down from a dare."

"Danny, I have a headache, and I'm drunk. I'm not about to let you hustle me out of several grand."

"Just one game…for 20 bucks. And I'll even let you go first."

She rolled her eyes, but got up, swaying slightly. She grabbed a cue off the stand, and after selecting the correct end to play from, proceeded to miss the triangular formation of balls completely.

Danny grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. He did the break, sinking two. On his second shot, he sank another two, but sank the white ball on the third. It was Aiden's turn. She was propped up against her cue and was scrutinizing the arrangement of balls. She walked up to the table warily, aimed, and took her shot...sinking three. From that point on, Danny was only a spectator.

"Aiden, I thought-"

"You thought what?" she smirked weakly. She was still woozy. "Pay up."

**Wear matching bras and panties.  
**_I think every guy will agree with me on this one. There's something extremely sexy about a woman that cares about that sort of thing, even when 98 percent of the time, she'll be the only one who knows that underneath her demure office attire, she's wearing lacy red Victoria's Secret. Nevertheless, she carries on, maybe doing this for herself 'cause she likes they way they feel, or maybe out of hopes that tonight will be the night all her efforts pay off. We never know which one it is, and frankly, we don't care._

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a sec there." Aiden froze for a split second before she huffed in response and slipped her pullover sweater over her head. "What part of "hold on" didn't you understand?" he asked gleefully.

"Danny, be mature." she admonished him.

"That kind of thing is difficult when you've just caught a glimpse of your colleague in her bra."

"Is this the first time you've seen a woman in her undergarments. I find that hard to believe."

"Within a professional context, it is." He peered at her shoulder, the hint of a flower print strap showing.

She gave him a look and adjusted her sweater. "I see your mother never taught you any manners."

"Don't bring my mom into this." he warned her, laughing.

She gave up. "Whatever. I'm leaving." she mumbled, stomping out the door.

"Hey, Aiden," he called, sounding contrite.

She softened. "What is it?" she asked, turning around.

He couldn't resist full out grinning now. "Are you the type of girl that matches her bra and her underwear?"

She groaned. Why did she even bother? "I don't know, Danny. Are you the type of guy that wears days of the week underwear?

"Uh..."

She took that as her cue to leave. "Goodbye, Danny." she said, enunciating each syllable.

He watched her go, and shrugged. It was worth a shot.

**Know your music.  
**_And I'm not talking about the crap that's out now. I'm talking about the classics. This one's a make or break, because there's nothing that turns me off more than a girl who, inexplicably, owns the entire discography of some mid 90's boy band in mint condition._

"Rolling Stones."

"Bob Dylan."

"Rolling Stones"

"Bob Dyl-"

"And that was a cover of the Bob Dylan song, "Like a Rolling Stone.""

"You were saying?"

**Like baseball.  
**_I love baseball. I grew up playing it, watching it, and later, coaching it. I watch every game I possibly can, and tape the rest. I even bought the premium sports package for my cable TV just for the baseball channels. All my prior girlfriends were either baseball fans, or indifferent. It'd be oil and water any other way._

"Hey!" he spluttered indignantly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"The game's on! You don't just…" he lunged for the remote, which she held out of his reach "…change the channel on _my_ TV…" he tried to grab her arm "…without warning me…"" he finally succeeded in wresting the remote from her "…first!" he finished, changing the channel back to the game with a contented sigh.

"Danny, this is boring."

"What are you talking about? Baseball's a beautiful game."

"Yeah, if you have several days to spare...they go on forever." Noting his reverent expression from watching the screen, she took the opportunity to snatch the remote away again.

"Hockey!" he asked incredulously. "Aiden, we live in New York, everyone watches baseball. And besides, isn't hockey...canceled or something?" She didn't respond, and he stared more closely at the screen. The players seemed smaller, moved slowly and awkwardly, jerking, and often falling. "Kiddie hockey?" The woman never failed to amaze him.

"I think they're kinda cute. And, despite their speed, they'll finish their game before the baseball guys do."

He groaned. "You are the only girl I'd ever let get away with something like this, so you'd better feel special."

She was too busy cheering them on to hear him.

**Don't give me everything I want.  
**_Right away, anyway. I like a challenge._

"Aiden, give me a month and a case of beer, and I'll turn you into a baseball fan."


End file.
